


A Troublesome Occurrence

by AceOfEverything



Series: Quarantine Written Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Holy crap Sakura's a boy?, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm bored, Kakashi just wants to protect Naruto by making him stronger, Kurama is a Stressed Bijuu, Naruto is a Nara, Naruto is an Uchiha, Obito Is Alive, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru just wants to win, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Uzumaki Naruto Is A Little Shit, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Your bored, but is to lazy to do anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfEverything/pseuds/AceOfEverything
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple C-Rank mission, protect the merchant's family, and eliminate anyone who wishes to harm them. The thing is, in C-Rank missions the only problem the team would be facing was bandits, nobody said anything about a lunatic ninja who knows a jutsu that can transport you into an alternate world.The hell was Naruto supposed to do inside a toddler's body? He had no idea how to get home, but on the bright side, he had his parents in this dimension but his father was away most of the time and his mother was too busy being a Clan Head, Oh and did he forget to mention that he was an Uchiha? What is his life... at least the Kyuubi in this world was calmer and much more cooperative.The Uchiha stared wide eye at Sasuke, since when did the idiot have black hair? Why is Haruno a girl and a fangirl too! And why was he inside the body of a 12-Year-Old BLONDE Naruto!? Why is the Kyuubi being an ass to him!?Warnings: Cuss words and a somewhat prodigious Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Obito, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Clan & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Clan & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Quarantine Written Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Arc I - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with while I laid in my bed at 4 AM as I slowly descend to insanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate dimension, how troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT OWN NARUTO
> 
> Warning: Cussing and a shit ton of OOCness

**Earth 626**

Naruto blocked a kunai thrown by one of the lunatic ninja's clones who had an insanely large grin plastered on his face as if it was permanently stuck on his face. The blonde scowled when he heard Sakura yelp when the ninja's clone knocked her to the ground, " You're nothing but a useless shit how did you even become a ninja at the first place, " the ninja cackled as he lowered his kunai preparing to stab the girl's torso while Sakura stared at the man freezing at the sight of his maniacal smile.

He glanced over to Sasuke who was busy too busy protecting the merchant's kid from the ninja before turning his gaze to his sensei, who was fighting the original he had so much trouble keeping up that Kakashi was forced to use the Sharingan.

Naruto cursed as he quickly dispelled the clone he was fighting with a swipe of a kunai before turning to face their direction, his hands going through the necessary hand seals, stretching out his shadow as it latched onto the clone's shadow.

" Shadow Possession Compete! " Naruto growled out, Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken at the clone dispelling it upon contact. He released the jutsu and glanced over to the Uchiha, " Thanks Uchiha, " he turned to Sakura, " Haruno, you need to focus on your mission you're a ninja God damn it so act like it! "

With that Naruto went to Sasuke's direction to help him as he was getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clones in his way, going through the hand seals Naruto's shadow stretches in every direction latching onto the clone's shadow, " Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu! " he watched as the clones get dispelled as they get strangled by the shadow.

Sasuke looked at him letting out a small grunt, " I didn't ask for your help, Nara... " Naruto rolled his eyes " At least be a little grateful troublesome Uchiha. "

Naruto called out for Sakura to help them guard the family. The rest of Team 7 watched their sensei battle the enemy ninja, " Kakashi-sensei is losing " Sakura mumbled as Sasuke grunted in agreement, Naruto stayed silent as he observed the heated battle.

The blonde Nara glared at the ninja, " He's playing with him " he stated as he watched the ninja insult his sensei.

The jounin sensei of Team 7 glared at the red-haired lunatic, Kakashi could feel his chakra draining as he tried to keep up with the ninja. The red-hair smugly smirks at him, " You seem to be having trouble Kakashi- _sensei_ , " he taunted.

Kakashi went through hand seals gathering lightning in his hand, he shoved the Chidori into the man's chest only to have the man poof out of existence, the Hatake cursed out as he sensed a presence behind him.

Kakashi turned around just in time to see the man complete his jutsu, " Wakai Kokoro no Jutsu " the attack was fast, too fast for him to dodge, but Naruto was fast enough to throw himself in front of Kakashi as the red beam hit his chest.

The jounin's eye widened, hearing gasps from the side coming from his other two students as Naruto got hit, Naruto roughly landed on the ground. 

The ninja dared to be shocked, but it was only for a moment as his grin impossibly widen, " That didn't go as I planned, shit, I only had one try too, but whatever, he's your problem now," he flickered away.

The last thing Naruto saw, was his teammates' worried expressions, " Naruto! Stay with us! " he distantly heard Kakashi called out, he wanted to follow his order, but he was so tired, giving in, he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**Earth 93**

Naruto opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room, he slowly sat up wincing in pain but was too focused on scanning the room to even fully register the aching his body felt groaning he grabbed his head experiencing a headache.

The room was quiet, barring the groans of pain coming from him, when suddenly he heard someone speak, **" Who are you? "** he heard the voice ask.

The Nara examined the room, looking for the source of the voice, **" I'm inside your head brat! "** Naruto winced, another wave of pain went through him. Naruto couldn't help but think that he was going crazy, he closed his eyes and ignored the voice and chose to focus on figuring out where he is.

 **" Answer me you insolent brat! "** he heard the voice yell, after a few seconds of silence Naruto then asked " Who's talking? " That is when he felt the sudden tug causing him to knock out cold.

Opening his eyes he was met with the Nine-Tails as the fox towered over him, Naruto's eyes widened taking a step back, and to make matters worst. The fox was not inside a cage and the seal was located around his neck like a collar of a sort. _" My life gets more complicated each day... "_ Naruto couldn't help but think to himself as he watched the fox examine him.

 **" I will not repeat myself again, who are you. "** It was not a question, it was an order, Naruto stood straight before giving the fox an answer. Looking at the fox in the eye he answered with utmost confidence, " I am Naruto Nara, 12 Years Old, Genin of Konohagakure. "

Kurama glared at the imposter, **" As you are aware, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and _you_ do not belong in this world. " **Naruto stared at him, " Your kidding.. " he flinched from the glare directed towards him, **" I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, do NOT kid. "**

 **" If you had looked at your physical reflection, you would have noticed that you are in a body of a _toddler_ a _three-year-old_ almost 4 and not of a pre-teen, "** the fox merely explained to the Nara, **" Your mental reflection does not apply as you and the Naruto in this world are different from appearanace. "**

Naruto could only stare at the fox, **" From what I had remembered before this switch happened, the Naruto in this world was having his fuuinjutsu lesson under the supervision of the Hatake. Naruto had done something wrong when he had poured chakra into the seal before passing out burning out his chakra reserves, then 3 days later you arrived in his place."**

Clearing his throat Naruto looked up at the fox, " You're telling me, that I had somehow travelled to an alternate dimension? Cause I haven't known Kakashi before he became my jounin sensei, " he crossed his arms to think, " It might have something to do with the jutsu the ninja performed, he had been aiming for Kakashi-sensei but since I took the hit, it affected me instead. "

" If what your saying is true and my counterpart in this world is a tot and I arrived here in his place, then your Naruto must be in my world. It would be possible that the ninja was aiming to knock Kakashi-sensei out from chakra depletion and wake up with the mind of a 3-year-old and a body of an adult! Kakashi-sensei may have been a prodigy when he was a child but if a toddler woke up in his body then he would be off-balanced and makes it easier for the ninja to get something from him. "

Naruto took a deep breath, " but that's just my theory, " he looked at the fox expectantly. Kurama blinked before speaking, **" Do you remember the hand seals that the ninja you had perviously encountered performed? "**

Naruto once again crossed his arms, " It was Wakai Kokoro no Jutsu, he performed 136 hand seals in total, I was only able to keep up with 67 handseals and the rest was just a blur, " he explained to the Bijuu.

Kurama watched him closely, **" Why didn't you use your Sharingan? You must have awakened it at some point in your life. "** Naruto's eye shot up to look at him before speaking slowly as if speaking to a child, " My Sharingan? "

Kurama twitched, **" You aren't an Uchiha, "** it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Naruto nodded, " I'm a Nara from what I know, I had a theory the my mother was an Uzumaki so that would explain my insane reserves. I also had a theory that I'm somewhat related to the Fourth Hokage, considering the man was the only Blonde Nara in existence. After the Nine-Tails attacked I was put into the Clan Head's custody. " 

**" For a Nara, you are certainly a talkative one aren't you? "** Kurama snorted as it probably had something to do with being an Uzumaki, " I'm only ever talkative when I'm interested in a conversation and talking to the Greatest Bijuu in existence is an interesting conversation for sure, " Naruto had purposely laid out the name to gain favor of the fox and because he highly respected the fox despite his - err - flaws. 

The Nara had boosted the fox's ego even further, " So Kyuubi-sama, do you know something about the jutsu? " Naruto asked innocently, as if he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Kurama decided that the kid was okay if he continued on calling him by that name, **" Yes, I do know a thing or two about the jutsu the ninja had performed, It is one of the Uzumaki Clan's jutsu. Kushina had once performed it against enemy ninjas."**

Naruto blinked, " Kushina? " he tilted his head, Kurama looked down at the blonde haired Nara, **" She is your mother in this world, and could possibly be your mother in the world you came from, "** Kurama cleared his throat.

 **" As I was saying, the jutsu can only be used once and cannot be undone, "** Kurama finished explaining, mentally preparing for an outburst. Naruto stayed silent as he crossed his arms thinking long and hard about it.

If Naruto stayed in this world, he would never be able to see his family, the family that raised him as his own. But on the other hand, if Naruto stayed he would be able to have a life with his biological parents and if he stayed, the boy that belonged in this body would be left in his original world.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto had always been somewhat selfish, so he made his decision.

" Well I sure hope you don't mind telling me more about my family, Kyuubi-sama " he grinned, Kurama nodded as he prepared to explain the whole history of his alternate's family, **" I want you silent the whole time I explain this, I don't want to repeat myself. "**

Naruto made himself comfortable as he waited for him to start, **" I will start with your father's side, _Madara Uchiha_ once fell in love with a man named Masayoshi Uzumaki, a shinobi from Uzushiogakure. Two years after being together, they had gotten married and were expecting a child, who had been named, Noburo Uchiha. Sadly Masayoshi was killed by a ninja while on his way to Konoha from Uzushio before he could see his son. "**

Naruto could feel and hear the disdain the fox felt when he spoke of Madara, **" Seven years after Noburo was born, Madara defected the village and faught Hashirama to her death their battle ended up with me being sealed into Mito Uzumaki, "** Kurama glowered.

**" Fast forward to a few years into Noburo's adulthood, he later on married a Nara clanswoman named Tonomi Nara, who was the current Nara Clan head's younger sister, and had a baby girl that was named Naoko Uchiha. She grew to become a respected kunoichi of the village and became a great Clan Head of the Uchiha. "**

**" Similar to her father Naoko fell in love with a Nara Clansman named Kenzou Nara, a highly respected man for his intelligence, Naoko and Kenzou, had twins, a girl and a boy. They named the girl Naomi Uchiha and the boy Minato Uchiha, despite being younger Minato was chosen to become the Clan Head, Naomi later on married into the Nara Clan to Kei Nara and had a boy who they named Shuichi Nara. "**

**" Minato had already been dating the Uzumaki Princess, Kushina Uzumaki, my previous Jinchuuriki. They had an unplanned pregnancy, I had to choose which one to save when Kushina was heavily injured and so was the baby. I had obviously chosen to save the child's life as I had known Kushina would have wanted that.** **"** Naruto noticed that he spoke of great respect about his mother.

Kurama continued, **" They were ecstatic when they found out the baby lived, in summer Natsuko Uchiha was born. I had been quite fond of the child, she was so bright and full of happiness despite the war looming above them, at 13 years old she sacrificed herself to save the last surviving Uzumaki members from the clutches of Kumo. "**

Naruto mentally noted, ' _Natsuko, summer child_ ' it suits her based from Kyuubi's description of her, **" The death had taken a toll on the two of them, Kushina had been happy when she found out she was pregnant with yet another child. "** Naruto noticed that he didn't mention Minato, he must be absent in this world's Naruto's life, **" You know the rest, on the day of October 10th the Kyuubi escaped from it's vessel and wrecked havoc in Konoha before being sealed into the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, "** the fox gestured to Naruto.

The blonde - err - black hair boy, was shocked, he was actually treated as a hero in this world? He filed the information at the back of his mind for later, " I should probably go now Kyuubi-sama, you'll keep in touch right? " he asked, receiving a nod in return from the fox as he slowly faded from the mindscape and into reality.

* * *

**Earth 626**

Sasuke repeatedly punched the training post hard, he could still remember how Naruto, the lazy Nara, of all people, move at such speed. Naruto had been by his side before he had blinked for a mere second, to see him standing in front of Kakashi taking the hit for him.

He let out a frustrated growl punching the post one last time, before turning to look at his ever-loyal fangirl who had been watching him for a few seconds.

" What do you want Sakura. " Sasuke glared at the girl, " Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you that Naruto has woken up, " Sakura spoke softly. The Uchiha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he headed to the hospital without a word, Sakura merely followed him.

It had been 3 days 8 hours 31 minutes and 14 seconds since Naruto had taken the hit from the mysterious ninja they encountered. They had abandoned the mission after that and had another team take over for them.

When they arrived at the hospital, they had said that Naruto was suffering from severe chakra depletion. Sasuke clenched his fist, he was so weak, that bastard was right about him, Naruto had been so ready to sacrifice himself for Kakashi despite being neglected most of the times by the man.

The two arrived at the hospital and were now standing in front of room 219, Sasuke reached for the doorknob turning it. The two members of Team 7 entered the room that was occupied by the Nara Clan Head's Family, the Akimichi Clan Head with his son, and the Yamanaka Clan Head and his daughter, Sasuke eyed the Yamanaka warily. 

Soon enough Ino pounced, attaching herself to his arm, " Did you miss me, Sasuke-kun? " she fluttered her eyes towards the Uchiha who only looked away in disgust. Sakura twitched before latching herself onto Sasuke's other arm, " Back off Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun doesn't want you! " Thus, the two argued as usual.

Naruto stared at the scene in front of him, they were getting louder and louder by the second, he was already feeling the head ache coming. 

You see, when Naruto opened his eyes he had been expecting his mother's worried face and not the Ino-Shika-Cho family which caught him off guard. Whenever Naruto passed out during one of the sessions, his mother would be the first one to be there and he had just recently gotten close to the Nara Family. 

Naruto knew something was off the moment Kakashi-nii entered and asked, " Are you feeling better, Naruto? " While there was nothing wrong with asking how he was feeling, Kakashi-nii had never called him by his name only, he rarely even uses his first name the only time he had used it was when Kakashi-nii had gotten mad at him.

Kakashi Hatake has only ever used nicknames to call his psuedo-younger brother. There was also the fact that Obito-nii was nowhere to be seen, he was always there worrying about Naruto especially if he got hurt.

But the scene in front of him, that was what alarmed him, he had known Sasuke all of his life and he knew that the boy was a red head, he knew that Ino absolutely loathes Sasuke after the prank he had done on her, while he didn't know much about the Haruno, he _knew_ that Haruno was a _girl_ not a _boy_. He had also seen himself in the mirror and concluded that he was in some sort of Alternate Reality.

But for now, all he wanted was to sleep, the seal had absolutely drained his chakra, he was so tired, his head was throbbing and the three of them weren't helping as the loud yelling got intense as Ino yelled at her Dad when he moved to try and stop her.

Soon the rest joined in the arguing, barring Shikamaru and Shikaku-ojisan, Kakashi-nii made a move to put a stop to their argument but Naruto beat him to it, gathering up a small amount of the Kyuubi's killing intent with practiced ease, he blasted them all with it's killing intent.

Mustering up his scariest Uchiha glare despite of his tiredness, he glared at the occupants, " Quiet down or I'll quick you out of this room myself " he threatened them but his threat mostly targetted Ino and Sakura. Everyone in the room stilled as they felt immense pressure on their chest, once they all went silent Naruto stopped blasting them with KI.

From the bandages around his head and torso, he had been in a battle before being sent to hospital. He could use it to his advantage, as he had no idea what had happen in this world.

Scanning the room he landed his eyes to Kakashi, " Now who are you people and what are my relation to all of you? " Naruto asked calmly, just like that his previous actions were forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had help from google translate. Cause according to google translate Wakai Kokoro (若い心) means Young Mind. If any of you are confused, Minato is the Great Grandson of Madara Uchiha and a descendant of the Nara Clan as the Heir of the Uchiha Clan had married Nara clansmen.
> 
> Kushina Uzumaki is a descendant of Main Side the Uzumaki Clan who migrated to Konoha to become the next Kyubi Jinchuuriki, she later on married Minato and had two children, the first born named Natsuko who died to save her teammates and the second born is Naruto Uchiha and was named heir of the clan upon his birth, he is a natural prodigy in genjutsu, ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu.
> 
> If your still confused feel free to ask me in the comments below. Also chuunin exam ain't happened yet. Yes Madara is a woman because I said so. To clarify Natsuko is the same age at Kakashi. Our main protagonist is the 12-year-old who landed in Earth 93.


	2. Arc I - Part I

**Earth 93**

Naruto opened his eyes into the real world and heard shuffling next to him, he tilted his head to the side and saw a spiky black haired male who immediately rushed to his side. The man, who Naruto presumed was an Uchiha, started fussing over him, " How are you feeling Naru? You were out for three days! The seal you made completely overloaded with chakra and exploded when I picked it up, " he showed his bandaged arm as evidenced.

Groaning, Naruto replied, " I'm alright... just a minor headache that's all " he gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto mentally called out for the Kyuubi, _" Hey, uh, are you there? If you are can you tell who this man is? How I'm supposed to act around people? "_

 **" That man is Obito Uchiha, a student of your father and your genjutsu teacher, you tend to call him Obito-nii. You have an apathetic, cynical, calm personality, outspoken and blunt, you have no regard for ranks. You're also a natural prodigy in ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuuinjutsu, your taijutsu however is average.** "

Genjutsu, damn it, Naruto was not a prodigy in that area, he sucked miserably in genjutsu. Sighing, Naruto looked at Obito, " Ne, what happened Obito-nii? " he asked inwardly cringing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Obito absent mindedly handed him a glass of water from his bedside, " From what Bakashi told me, you were working on a seal when you overloaded the seal with your chakra causing a severe chakra depleetion. Bakashi bought you back at the compound leaving you to the care of the Uchiha medics, while he went to tell Minato-sensei what happened, " he explained.

Naruto handed him the empty glass, " Where's kaa-san? " he asked, curious where his - err - this world's mother is. The Uchiha scratched the back of his head, wincing as if he remembered something painful, " She's currently dealing with the Uzumaki clan members, so it's just you and me! "

 **" Naruto, you tend to ask the Uchiha to train you, "** Naruto raised a brow, " _I thought your Naruto was lazy?_ " he clarified. Kurama sighed, **" Well technically, he is, but he strives for his father's attention giving him an idea that the only way to get his attention is to show that he is as strong as his late sister. "**

Twitching, Naruto scratched his cheek as he spoke to the fox, _" There is a reason why I tend to avoid training with my team, I DON't like training,_ " he could feel Obito's gaze. Kurama glared at the wall, **" Well if you want to fit in brat then act like how my world's Naruto is suppose to act. "**

Naruto looked at Obito, " Well I'm feeling better now, so will you train with me now? " Obito glowered, " No, I have already told you that I won't be training you with genjutsu until you gain your sharingan. Just continue on reading the genjutsu books I gave you, " he stressed.

Naruto had already read those books before so he could get slightly better in genjutsu, but to no avail, he still sucked, he had only gotten better when Shikaku-tousan had helped him. The Nara now Uchiha glowered back, as he argued" I already read all of them! I understand the basic of genjutsu all I need is someone to help me. "

" Double check, triple check until you commit it all to memory, " Obito argued back, Naruto was not backing down, he so badly want to get better in genjutsu even if he had to put effort to do so, " You know I have a photographic memory. "

Or maybe not, he doesn't know, Obito sighed in defeat, " Alright fine, just one genjutsu! " he grumbled while Naruto gave a small smirk in victory. This wouldn't be so bad, it seemed like this Naruto was somewhat similar to him making it easier.

Obtio stood up, " Are you sure your feeling okay? " he asked just to make sure, Naruto looked at him giving him a small nod, " Uhn. "

The Uchiha let out a sign, " Alright meet me at the Uchiha training grounds after lunch, for now you need to resume your training with Shikaku-sama, " he affectionately ruffled his hair. For some reason Naruto couldn't help but ask, " You wouldn't be late again right? " he looked at him.

Obito had the decency to look embarrassed, " I'm not always late, you know! " Naruto rolled his eyes, " Right... " he drawled.

He just shook his head and left the room leaving Naruto by himself. Based on his appearance Naruto suspected that the man was 18 years old in age. Yawning, Naruto got up from the bed, opening the closet and taking out a simple outfit.

Changing into his outfit of choice, Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of black shorts, plain white shirt and a sleveless black hoodie over it with the Uchiha clan symbol sewn at the back of the hoodie. 

His hair was still spiky but was styled similar to the Fourth Hokage losing it's yellow-blonde color replaced by the color black, similar to his eyes, instead of blue eyes he now had onyx colored eyes. He noticed a necklace, a beaded bracelet and a pair of wristbands at the top of the drawer, he grabbed the objects and examined them. The necklace had the Nara clan symbol hanging on it while the wristbands were engraved with the Uzumaki clan symbol.

 **" This world's Naruto wore them all the time, the Uzumaki clan wristbands were given to him by Kushina and the Nara clan necklace once belonged to his sister, "** Kurama carefully explained to the boy, **" Hatake gave him the beaded bracelet, it was this world's Naruto's charm bracelet. "**

Contemplating it for a few seconds, Naruto decided to put them on to avoid suspicion. Putting the beaded bracelet on his left wrist, he immediately he felt Kakashi's chakra flowing inside of it.

He noticed that the beads were laced with Kakashi's familiar chakra as he felt calmer, " Kakashi-sensei seemed to have laced this with his own chakra, " he mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he left the room and maneuvered himself to the kitchen. 

Upon entering he was greeted by the presence dark-purple haired woman talking to a red haired woman who Naruto assumed was Kushina, Naruto tilted his head to the side as the two finally noticed his appearance. The red hair appeared by his side hugging him tightly, " Musuko, your awake! "

The other woman giggled at the scene, " Kushina-chan, I don't think Naruto-kun is breathing... " Naruto took a deep breath when Kushina finally let go of him. Kushina looked a bit sheepish, finally able to breath properly Naruto greeted his mother, " Good morning Okaasan... " he lazy drawled out. Inwardly he was screaming, his mother was right in front of him, _his mother._

" You still remember, Harumi-chan, ne? " Kushina asked, Naruto mentally called for Kurama who replied that he didn't remember the woman from Naruto's memories. He turned his attention to the other woman, " No I don't... " he shook his head.

The woman, Harumi, smiled kindly at the mother and child, " It's quite alright, after all, I met Naruto-kun when he was still a few months old after all, " she spoke softly. Naruto was reminded by Harumi of Hinata, they looked so much alike from the appearance to it's behavior, " My name is Harumi Hyuuga, it is nice meeting you again, Naruto-kun. "

" You have a daughter right, Harumi-chan? " Kushina asked, " Ah, yes, two actually, Hinata and my newborn, Hanabi, " Harumi replied. Naruto's stomach rumbled assign of hunger after not eating for three days, " I'll go make you breakfast, why don't you stay here with Harumi-chan? " Kushina stood up to go and get breakfast.

Naruto sat down across Harumi, " Obito-nii said you were busy with the other Uzumaki clan members, " he watched as Kushina maneuvered her way around the kitchen. Kushina frowned, " My dear student, had decided to prank the whole clan once again, the little troublemaker he is," she sighed. He continued on listening as Kushina ranted about her student, he was curious who this student was. Naruto turned his attention to Harumi, who was silently sipping her tea. 

" You mentioned that you had two daughters, what are they like? " Naruto asked, he remembered that he once attended a funeral that the Nara Family were invited to by the Hyuuga clan head. Harumi smiled at the thought of her two daughters, " Hinata-chan is about the same age as you, only a little younger. She's a sweet girl, soft spoken and polite. Hanabi-chan however is a few months old, her personality will expand as she grows. "

Kushina came over to his side of the table placing a bowl of ramen in front of him, Naruto blinked, _' Who in their right mind have ramen for breakfast... '_ Naruto's eye twitched in disgust. Kushina twitched, " What's with that look? " Naruto looked at her deadpanned, " Ramen, really? " 

His mother scowled, " What's wrong is with ramen? It is the food of God-ttebane! " she raised her fist. Naruto was suddenly reminded by Yoshino's scary nature making him begrudgingly ate the ramen making Kushina calm down.

Naruto blanched at the taste, he never really liked ramen, **" That's perfect, this world's Naruto had always had a strong dislike against ramen unlike both of his parents, "** Kurama laughed inside the mindscape. Naruto pushed the half eaten bowl of ramen grumbling, " I'm full... " he stood up from his seat, " I got to go and train with Shikaku-san, thank you for the meal. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for now, I'm sorry for the short chapter. Also Naruto hates ramen everyone! The only reason I'm even writing this is because I'm bored. But I do hope you enjoyed the story cause I don't know how to even make one. English ain't my native language. Leave kudos and/or comments if you want more of this. If you have any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
